Translate Speak Now
by Rafa008
Summary: t's the Red and Yellow's marriage and Blue, after disappears from their life, letting a letter to Red, afraid the love she was feeling for the boy, came back to Pallet, surprising everybody, and tries to impede the marriage to tells what she feels for Red, before he says yes.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Luckyshipper (Red & Blue)

**Song:** Speak Now-Taylor Swift

**Resume: **It's the Red and Yellow's marriage and Blue, after disappears from their life, letting a letter to Red, afraid the love she was feeling for the boy, came back to Pallet, surprising everybody, and tries to impede the marriage to tells what she feels for Red, before he says yes.

**Speak Now**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels_

_And she is yelling at the brides maid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastery_

That was a sun afternoon in Pallet City. Today was the day of the marriage between Red, the boy of black hair and red eyes, champion from the 9a Indigo League, and Yellow, the girl of long and blond hair and brown eyes, from Viridian Forest. The little and ancient church, all decorated in white rags and flowers, was full, everybody to see the young couple.

A girl of long and brown hair and blue eyes was in the corridor in the back of the Church. She was Blue, the mysterious girl from Pallet that was kidnapped by Ho-Oh when was a child, to join the Ice Mask. She was dressed in a silver dress and was looking the little dress-room, full of make-ups and clothes where three girls were. With the door opened, she saw the bride, Yellow and her two bride's maid, Crystal and Misty.

Yellow was dressed in a long and white dress, with a veil and gloves. The others girls were dressing yellow dresses. The bride was angry because wanted yellow flowers and her own were blue, so Misty took her phone and called Erika, to bring the right flowers. After, Yellow saw her gem was too long and was worried of falling in the church, so Crystal took from her pocket, needle and line to fix it.

Blue returned to the church's center and sat in the end, staring the beautiful colored's window for a while. She looked to ahead again and saw the groom, Red, dressed in a white tuxedo and with him was his partner pokemon, Pika, and his friend, Green, who was the groomsman. The blue eyes met with the reds and the girl got lost in flashbacks.

The first time they met, when they were 11. She sold him fake stuffs and stole him his gym's badges from Cerulean and Pewter. That time Red said something, she remembered, about she had the same age as him and they could have an interest in each other. Or when they fought together for the first time against the team Rocket and after got in the league. She ended up in 3rd place and prayed for Red, who got the title of champion. In the end she got her pokedex and said goodbye to her friends. She's never forgotten when Red was disappeared after the league, when he went to the mountains and then Blue sent Yellow, that time her friend, to finds the boy, but secretly, Blue was always watching everything over her Jigglypuff.

Blue sighted and continued to remember more, her hands on her lap. There was a time that Red and Green joined to her and the three legendries birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres against the Ice Mask and battled together, that was an important day to her, she over her problems with birds. And when Red saved her from Deoxys...

Blue-Red...

After the Battle Frontier, Blue went to the Sevii Islands, getting away from Red. She let a letter to him.

Red, i want to thank you for everything that happened since our 11 years, you made my journey and my teenager time more colorful. You were always by my side as my best friend. Did you ever notice how much i liked you? The why I'm moving is because i don't want to lose our beautiful friendship. I love you Red, my dear friend, my love.

Blue shacked her head with tears in the eyes. Someone sat beside her, was a boy of red hair and silver eyes, dressing black and social clothes. He cleaned her tears.

Blue-Silver?

Silber-I missed you Blue...

She hugged him. She and Silver were like old sister and young brother.

Silver-Are you ok with that?

Blue-I'm not okay Silver.

Blue backed her attention to the broom that was looking to the door. Misty and Crystal were throwing flowers in all the way, where Yellow, beautiful, was walking with her uncle Hilton.

Blue thinking-Don't say yes Red!

The Priest started to talk and the piano's song stopped. Yellow and Red were beside each other waiting for the vow.

Priest-Do you accept Red as your dear husband, Miss Yellow?

Yellow-Yes, i accept.

Blue knew she had to do something, the time was running. Her hands were holding tight a handkerchief and Silver touched her hands calming her down. For a moment, Red's head turned to her. His eyes were like fire. Was the same look he had on his battle pokemon. They kept the look for a while, before he backs his attention ahead. She knew he wanted her, and was her last chance, she needed to speak now!

Priest-Mr. Red, do you accept Yellow as your beloved wife?

Blue got up and looked first to the blond and them, to Red.

Blue-I'm sorry Yellow. Red, please don't say yes, i love you and will wait you outside!

And she ran from the corridor to outside, her sandals making noise for all the way. Everybody started to murmured and looked around. Silver looked to the door she exited and knew she would be alright. Red smiled, knowing what to do.

Yellow-Red, don't go after her!

Red turned to his ex-bride and kissed her forehead, asking for apologizes.

Red-Yellow, I'm sorry but i always loved her, since we were 11!

And he ran after Blue outside the church.

Red-Blue!

He was sweat but was smiling with kindness. He got close to her, who was feeling insecurity.

Red-Please, never again disappear without talking with me, like years ago.

He touched her naked shoulder delicately and she blushed.

Blue-Yes, I'm sorry.

Red-And Blue?

Blue-Yes?

Red-I love you too.

He cleaned her tears of joy, her face in a big smile. He held her hand making draws on it and she kissed him, under the Pallets' sun and Red took her to have a strawberry sundae, her favorite.

_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Better stand and say_

_Don't say yes_

_Run away no_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they say speak now_


End file.
